Applications and services of communications networks, i.e., network resources, are often provisioned in accordance with various policies, for example, application, service, subscriber, and/or operator policies. Policy management of the network resources is typically handled using a case-by-case approach. Policies for network resources are often put in place by a policy decision function, and the determined policy is applied by a policy enforcement point. Each network resource can have its own policy decision function and policy enforcement point.
Similarly, charging functions are often handled on a case-by-case basis. For example, a charging rules function containing predetermined charging rules often functions in-line with an application function. The predetermined charging rules are often applied to the provisioned network resource, and a traffic plane function can interface with a charging system to enforce usage charging. As such, a subscriber can be charged and/or billed for a provisioned network resource. Each network resource can have its own charging rules function and traffic plane function that enforces usage charging.
Because of the importance of the functions performed by the policy decision function and the charging rules function, there will often be a charging rules function, a policy decision function, a traffic plane function, and an enforcement point associated with each network resource.